1. Field
The present disclosure relates an electrode catalyst for fuel cell, an electrode for fuel cell including the electrode catalyst and a fuel cell including the same, and a method for preparing the electrode catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells may be classified according to the type of electrolyte and fuel as a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC), a phosphoric acid fuel cell (PAFC), a molten carbonate fuel cell (MCFC), or a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC).
PEMFC and DMFC usually include a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) including an anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte membrane between the anode and the cathode. An anode of a fuel cell employs a catalysis layer for catalyzing oxidation of a fuel, and a cathode employs a catalysis layer for catalyzing reduction of an oxidizing agent.
In general, as a component of the anode and the cathode, a platinum (Pt) catalyst, which is stable and has an excellent oxygen reduction reaction capacity, is used. However, because Pt is expensive and, as the demand for Pt for use as an electrode catalyst is still great for mass production of a commercially feasible fuel cell, system cost reduction is desired.
Therefore, there is still a need for an electrode catalyst for a fuel cell, wherein the electrode catalyst provides increased Pt activity and has excellent performance and stability, an electrode for a fuel cell including the electrode catalyst, and a fuel cell including the same, and a method for preparing the electrode catalyst for fuel cell.